hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Reload the Cast!
This is the first episode of Total Drama Reloaded. New contestants join the game for more drama! Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 1:17 BoysCanLikeItToo >:| 1:18 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK 1:19 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then sorry about that"' PLEASE DO NOT TALK * ' : ""' A SPECIAL SEASON IS ABOUT TO BEGIN Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 1:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome peeps!"' * ' : "To..."' * ' : "Total"' * ' : "Drama"' The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 1:20 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "RELOADED"' * ' : "Today"' * ' : "We have"' * ' : "New characters!"' * ' : "And here they are!"' * ' : "Welcome there, Alexis!"' (alex) Hello * ' : "Welcome Antonio!"' (antonio) : "Hello" * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Arnold!"' FUCK IT GUYS just play who ever is not here 1:22 Glenn31 (Arnold) : Gey (Arnold) : Hey* 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Autumn!"' 1:22 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : Sup guys! 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Brianna"' 1:22 Scottney + Fang (Brianna) I wanna sleep 1:22 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Brunt"' 1:23 Scottney + Fang (Brunt) Time to burn it 1:23 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Say hello, to the camp idiot... Coco!"' (coco) Hello there 1:23 Glenn31 (Coco) : rfglihg;gflhgtgj;hpgh 1:23 Amazing Hijotee (coco) I'm cra-cray for coco! * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Corey!"' 1:23 TrueCobalion (Corey) : Hi guys 1:23 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Felix"' Lettuce you there? 1:24 Lettucecow (FELIX) *holding a wrench* thank you 1:24 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Glenn!"' 1:24 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *waves to camera* Hi everyone! 1:24 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Henry!"' 1:24 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Winner coming through! 1:24 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "I said Henry, not Glenn :P "' 1:24 Scottney + Fang (henry) I hope I have friends. 1:24 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Molly"' The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 1:25 TrueCobalion (Molly) : I am glad to be here 1:25 Amazing Hijotee (molly) Heyo * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Bianca"' 1:25 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : ...hello, fellow campmates. 1:25 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Carly"' 1:25 TrueCobalion (Carly) : Hi Chris! 1:25 Amazing Hijotee SO MANY DAMN OC's MAN :D * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Jared"' 1:26 TrueCobalion (Jared) : Hmph.... 1:26 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Johnny"' 1:26 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : Uhh Hi guys... 1:26 Amazing Hijotee (johnny) Hello losers 1:26 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Hey, Bianca is it? I'm Glenn *reahces hand out to Bianca* 1:26 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Maclore"' 1:26 TrueCobalion (Maclore) : Yo 1:26 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Now say hello to..."' * ' : "A BADASS contestant!"' 1:27 Scottney + Fang (Money Bags) You are in Money Trouble! 1:27 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Hello there Money Bags!"' 1:27 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : A bag for a face? Hahahahha 1:27 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "How does it feel to be the first non-human contestant on this show?"' 1:27 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Just because I'm a cog does not mean I'm all bad. 1:27 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Well your not alone!"' * ' : "Welcome to TDR, Scott Bird!"' The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 1:28 Amazing Hijotee (scott bird) Hello 1:28 Scottney + Fang (scott bird) I will rape you all! 1:28 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay say hello, Naomi"' 1:28 Lettucecow lol 1:28 TrueCobalion (Naomi) : Hiiii! 1:28 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Say hello, Skey!"' 1:28 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Skey!? 1:28 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Skye"' 1:28 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Oh (Skye) : Hi peeps (Skye) : I am here to dominate 1:28 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Say hello Trevor!"' 1:29 Scottney + Fang (trevor) I hate you all! 1:29 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Say hello Vin!"' 1:29 Lettucecow (vIN) UGH 1:29 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "And finally..."' * ' : "He's is Vin's boyfriend..."' (joshua) : "Hello" 1:29 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Well he's ugly 1:29 Lettucecow no 1:29 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then let's start! :D "' 1:29 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Who are you? 1:30 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Hey, Bianca is it? I'm Glenn *reahces hand out to Bianca* 1:30 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "I'm the host, Skye"' 1:30 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Ohh 1:30 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "All of you guys are my minions"' 1:30 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I was saying that to that person 1:30 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : Minions? 1:30 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Excuse me? 1:30 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You are all here to compete"' 1:30 Scottney + Fang (henry) Said who? 1:30 TrueCobalion (Skye) : You know... *points to Joshua* 1:30 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You all have a chance to win..."' 1:30 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* This place is a dump! The only reason I'm here, is the prize money! 1:30 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "ONE"' * ' : "MILLION"' * ' : "EUROS!"' 1:30 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Money! Must resist urge to resist! (Glenn) : Euros? 1:31 Lettucecow (vin) euros? 1:31 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Yep"' 1:31 Lettucecow (vin) ....great.. 1:31 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Good for Cash Bot HQ! 1:31 Glenn31 (Glenn) : WHO CARES!? I'M IRISH! 1:31 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "That's liek $1.6 million US dollars"' * ' : "Anyway"' 1:31 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I am not british tho >:O 1:31 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Here we are"' 1:31 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Oh wwow..lot of money.. 1:31 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : *Conf* Well, I came here to meet people, there aren't a lot of people in my hometown to talk too 1:31 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "With a whole new cast!"' 1:31 Glenn31 (British use £_ 1:31 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "24 unknown peeps"' * ' : "Here to compete"' 1:31 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *conf* So, not everyone here is totally crazy 1:31 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Against... Mama (luigi) "' * ' : "Wait, never mind :P "' 1:32 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *Conf* So... this is my first confessional... Hi guys? 1:32 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Ciao Glenn 1:32 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "This is not a YouTueb Poop :P "' * ' : "You are all here to compete against each other"' 1:32 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Get on with it..asshole. 1:32 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Do you knwo how this game works?"' 1:32 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Isn't he your dad? 1:32 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : We have so similar hoods Felix 1:32 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I believe I do 1:32 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : Obviously 1:32 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then, let me explain"' * ' : "Listen up!"' 1:33 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Ugh... I hate learning *falls flat on face* 1:33 Scottney + Fang (money bags) *Poeer ties Mama (luigi) * 1:33 Lettucecow (felix) okay 1:33 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Each of every 24 of you will be split into 2 teams"' 1:33 The Villainous Vulture (maclore) : *Conf* This place is lame, but has a lot to steal... heh heh... 1:33 Scottney + Fang *Power 1:33 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Both teams will be doing challenges"' 1:33 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *conf* I'm going all the way to the top, I guarantee it! 1:33 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "After every challenge, only one team may win"' * ' : "The losing team will lose a member"' 1:33 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *conf* I am in it to win it 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "For EVERY challenge that they lose!"' * ' : "So beware"' 1:34 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Conf* I'm hoping I am able to win 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Try to win"' 1:34 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *gulps* 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Or else you might get wliminated"' 1:34 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : i'm going to win. That isnt a disire, that isnt a question, its a statement and a fact. 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Anyway, time for the teams!"' 1:34 Scottney + Fang (henry) No Antonio. *kicks his ass* 1:34 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gets up* Ugh... finally.... 1:34 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "This season, I am not choosing the teams"' 1:34 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : You aren't? 1:35 The Villainous Vulture (antonio) : *Chokes Henry* Calm down, my friend 1:35 Scottney + Fang (scott bird) We are? 1:35 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Instead, my two lovers will make the teams"' 1:35 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Lovers? Already? 1:35 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Lemme guess *points to Joshua and Glenn* 1:35 Glenn31 (Glenn) : WHO THE HECK IS JOSHUA!? 1:35 Lettucecow (vin) Lovers? AHAHA! Already? 1:35 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : *conf* OBVIOUSLY!? 1:35 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) Nope, I'm not Chris lover :P 1:35 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : T-two men? W-well..love is love. 1:35 Amazing Hijotee * ' : ""' DO NOT TALK (cody) : "Hello there!" (cody) : "This is Season 7 so I'm already 18 by now :P " (cody) : "So anyway, time for teams" you may talk as you are announced (cody) : "The first ream will be called..." (cody) : "The CANDY Codies" (cody) : "Here are the people who I choose to be on my team..." (cody) : "Molly" (cody) : "Johnny" (cody) : "Henry" (cody) : "Felix" (cody) : "Corey" 1:37 Scottney + Fang (henry) *knees Cody* 1:38 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : Yay Codies 1:38 Amazing Hijotee (cody) : "Hey!" 1:38 Lettucecow (felix) this is..interesting.. 1:38 Amazing Hijotee (cody) : "Anyway" 1:38 BoysCanLikeItToo fuck you time warner 1:38 Amazing Hijotee (cody) : "Coco" (cody) : "Brunt" 1:38 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : C-can I be on your team? 1:38 Amazing Hijotee (cody) : "Briana" 1:38 BoysCanLikeItToo (Brianna) : Yay@ 1:38 Amazing Hijotee (cody) : "Yes you can" 1:38 BoysCanLikeItToo yay!* 1:38 Amazing Hijotee (cody) : "Autumn" 1:38 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : Candy!? I love candy!!! 1:39 Amazing Hijotee (cody) : "Arnold" (cody) : "Antonio" 1:39 Scottney + Fang (henry) Arnold goes home first. OK? 1:39 Amazing Hijotee (cody) : "and finally, Alex" 1:39 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Excellent 1:39 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "Okay time for my team!" 1:39 BoysCanLikeItToo ugh 1:39 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : Guess we won't be together Antonio, see ya later dude 1:39 BoysCanLikeItToo hold on, ill brb for about 10 mins -.- 1:39 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "I'm not Jared, by the way" BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. 1:40 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "Some people just make bad OC's :P " Lettucecow has left the chat. 1:40 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : Lucky you, you don't have massive scars on your face 1:40 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "Anyway, my team will be called..." (mike) : "The MAGIC Mikes" (mike) : "Here are the members of my team..." Where are Lettuce and Boys? They are up! 1:41 Glenn31 dead 1:41 Scottney + Fang (henry) I have a lot of personalities! 1:41 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS COME TO A HALT 1:41 TrueCobalion They brb 1:41 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : Henry, no one cares 1:42 TrueCobalion for lettuce idk Its just boys thats afk Lettucecow has joined the chat. 1:42 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "Vin" 1:42 Lettucecow damn crashin computer (vin) What loser? 1:42 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "Trevor" (mike) : "Skye" (mike) : "Scott Bird" Mr.Duncan007 has joined the chat. 1:42 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Heh thanks Mitch, I mean mike 1:43 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "Naomi" BoysCanLikeItToo has joined the chat. 1:43 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "Mone Bags" (mike) : "Maclore" 1:43 BoysCanLikeItToo GAYEST UBTERBET SERVUCE EVREY 1:43 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "Joshua" 1:43 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : Nice name *rolls eyes* 1:43 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "Jared" 1:43 The Villainous Vulture (jared) : cool 1:43 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "Glenn" 1:43 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Magic Mikes just got 99.9% more awesome! 1:43 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "Carly" (mike) : "and finally..." 1:43 Scottney + Fang (henry) *turns into Snowman* I'm not that good a competing. 1:43 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : " (staci) " 1:43 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : *Shows Glenn Glenn's wallet* I think it got lamer 1:43 Glenn31 (Glenn) : WHAT!? 1:44 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "LOL I mean Bianca" 1:44 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *grabs his wallet back* Give me that! 1:44 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : Heh heh 1:44 Amazing Hijotee (mike) : "She's just as ugly as Staci" 1:44 Lettucecow (vin) AHAHAH! Good one maclor! 1:44 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : See, someone around here knows funny! 1:44 BoysCanLikeItToo back 1:44 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay I'm back"' * ' : "Now that the team are set"' 1:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? 1:44 Scottney + Fang (henry) *turns back to himself* My team could win. 1:44 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *snatches one of Maclores phones* Haha 1:44 Glenn31 (Glenn) : What's your problem Vinnie? 1:44 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Let's all go to the cabins"' 1:45 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *goes in cabin* SICK!!! 1:45 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : I don't have a phone... 1:45 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO CAMP CABINS 1:45 Lettucecow (vin) I don't have a problem 1:45 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Time to make myself at home! *takes off pants* 1:45 Lettucecow (vin) ..... 1:45 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then, Codies are on the left cabin"' 1:45 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *Conf* NASTY! 1:45 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Bianca, it is a shame your beauty isn't on my team 1:45 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : This doesn't look so bad... 1:45 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Mikes are on the right cabin'"' 1:45 Lettucecow (vin) *takes out his swiss army knife* Put.your.pants.back.on. TDfan10 has joined the chat. 1:45 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : You said it John! 1:45 Scottney + Fang (money bags) *conf* I never felt this good before. 1:45 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Yes sir! *pulls up pants* 1:45 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : John-ny..... 1:46 Amazing Hijotee (joshua) : "Also, Glenn has a nice underwear" 1:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Umm dude 1:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay are we all set?"' 1:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : This is gonna be a gross question 1:46 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Vin, can I borrow your knife? 1:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : But are you... 1:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "What?"' 1:46 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Indeed I am 1:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *to joshua* GAY!? 1:46 Scottney + Fang (henry) *turns into Allah* Time to be athletic! 1:46 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : Whaaat!? *to skye* 1:46 TDfan10 (molly) what? 1:46 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO DOCK 1:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *falls through broken dock piece* AH! 1:47 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Great, a challenge 1:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay welcome to the Flush of Shame"' 1:47 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : Oh shut up Glenn 1:47 Lettucecow (vin) *conf* Is EVERYONE around her weird? Ugh, whateverm but i cam here to win, i'll do just that! *steps up and starts walking out of the conf but trips on his shoe and his head goes through the conf wall* Ow.. 1:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "In here you will be eliminated"' 1:47 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : Flush of shame!? *throws bear doll in there* 1:47 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : Flush of Shame? 1:47 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : SHAME FOR BEAR DOLL *flushes the doll* 1:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "This is the biggest toilet in the world"' 1:47 Lettucecow (vin) Flush of shame? 1:47 TDfan10 (molly) Oh! I dont wanna go down there! 1:47 Lettucecow (vin) Thats gross 1:47 Scottney + Fang (henry) *turns back to himself* I hope I'm not eliminated so I don't get gross. 1:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Wh-what? Wwe get flu-flushed down a toi-toi-toi-toilet? 1:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "If you lose, then you are FLUSHED"' 1:47 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : Fun, a giant toilet 1:47 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : It's probably Chef toilet! 1:48 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO CAFETERIA 1:48 Lettucecow (felix) That look unsanitary... 1:48 Scottney + Fang (scott bird) I could fly out of there* 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay welcome"' 1:48 TDfan10 (carly) not fun, honey, horrid! 1:48 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I've always wondered what it's like to get flushed down a toilet 1:48 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : AHAHAHAHAHA! NICE ONE ALEX 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Thsi is where you gusy will eat"' 1:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gets a dish of macaroni* Mm 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * : "Hello there losers" 1:48 Glenn31 (Glenn) : AAAAAH! 1:48 TDfan10 (carly) eating with hot guys! Sure 1:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *eats mac and cheese* Tasty! 1:48 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Chef Hatchet! 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * : "I've never seen you guys before!" 1:48 Scottney + Fang (henry) *turns into Wulfric* Yummy food! *slaps belly infront of pride* 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * : "Are you guys robbers!" 1:48 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Ah, Chef Hatchet, how are you? 1:48 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *hides behind table* I REMEMBER YOU!!!!! 1:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : You don't say, fatass. 1:48 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : Duncan told me Chef can't cook, so do we have to eat? 1:48 TDfan10 (carly) Shut up and give me chow! 1:48 Amazing Hijotee * : "GET OUT" 1:49 TDfan10 (molly) Ok? 1:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Calm down Chef"' 1:49 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : No thank you Chef 1:49 Lettucecow (vin) thought you'd never ask 1:49 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Oh please, theres nothing here to rob. And if I was you'd be dead by now. 1:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "They are my new minions"' 1:49 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *conf* Chef Hatchet was the chef at my old Middle School, he is INSANE! 1:49 Scottney + Fang (money bags) I hope I get to eat. 1:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Anyway, this is where you will eat"' 1:49 TDfan10 (carly) Minions! 1:49 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : And I would never rob anyone! 1:49 Scottney + Fang (henry) *turns back to himself* 1:49 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : *Steals Bianca's wallet without her noticing* 1:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Now let's all go to the restrooms"' 1:49 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : I'm no one's minion! 1:49 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Why does this Mac and cheese taste so bad 1:49 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Hey Chef, nice to see you again, heh heh 1:49 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO RESTROOMS 1:49 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *sees mac* Hey, give her wallet back! 1:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome"' 1:50 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Ew! 1:50 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : GAH! *Runs off* 1:50 TrueCobalion brb for like 10 minutes 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay let's go"' 1:50 Lettucecow (vin) why exactly are you showing us the bathrooms? 1:50 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *throws a knife at mac's back* TrueCobalion has left the chat. 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Ready for your first challenge"' 1:50 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : Ok, I'm going outside from now on! This place is disgusting! 1:50 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : OW! 1:50 TDfan10 (carly) Bathrooms! So we can make out! 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "First team to unclog the toilets wins! :D "' 1:50 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *pins him down and takes the wallet back* Thank you. 1:50 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Alright then 1:50 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Thank the lord for my nethers, I can just pee outside 1:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "GO"' 1:50 TDfan10 (carly) sticks plunger in toilet* THERE ! PLUNGE 1:50 Lettucecow (felix) ....ewww, this will be....interesting 1:51 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : *uncloging toilet* Did this in prison so many times! 1:51 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Hmmm *Starts plunging* 1:51 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *shoves plunger down toilet* ew ew ew 1:51 Lettucecow (felix) but, I'm a good mechanic 1:51 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "There are 12 toilets"' 1:51 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : Gross 1:51 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *flushes* Done! 1:51 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "6 for the girls and 6 for the boys"' * ' : "Glenn has one!"' 1:51 Lettucecow (felix) *getsou wrench from his bag and starts unclogging* 1:51 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : *unclogs 2 toilets* 1:51 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "5 more to go"' 1:51 TDfan10 (carly) Like Im done! Now give me privacy *shuts door* 1:51 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : I guess I'll start *Starts unclogging* 1:51 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *unclogs another and flushes it* 1:51 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Blame it on all the Season 6 contestants"' 1:51 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Flushes* Excellent, I have finished one 1:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *Sigh* For the team! *begins unclogging a toilet* 1:51 Lettucecow (vin) *starts cutting stuff in the toliet with his knife* I dunno, I'm no maid 1:51 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : *unclogs 2 more toilets* 1:51 TDfan10 (molly) unclogs one* *flushes* COOL! 1:52 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "They had a part for the last episode :P "' 1:52 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Almost..got...it..*water splashes all over brianna* AAAGGHHHH! 1:52 Glenn31 (Felixm can I see your wrench for a sec? 1:52 Lettucecow (felix) and,,,viola! *tolet flushes* 1:52 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then both of you win!"' 1:52 Scottney + Fang (henry) *turns into Jasmine* I hope this island is full of fasion! 1:52 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Congrats"' 1:52 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Felix, can I see your wrench for a sec? 1:52 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Are you alright, Brianna? 1:52 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : This is so... Ugh! 1:52 Lettucecow (felix) why? 1:52 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I wanna show it to Vin 1:52 Lettucecow (felix) but..here..i guess 1:52 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Welcome to the island, bitches!"' 1:52 TDfan10 (carly) DONT CALL ME THAT! TURD! 1:53 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *hits Vin over the head with Felix's wrench* WORK! 1:53 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : I have half a mind to kick your head in Chris! 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *SIGH* Wwhatever, ill clean up later.. (brianna) : *keeps unclogging* 1:53 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Here you go :) 1:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "I just made you guys unclog the restrooms for no reason, cus there is NO ELIMINATION today! :D "' 1:53 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Good! 1:53 Lettucecow (vin) ow.....mommy I don't want vegatables for dinner...*faints* 1:53 TDfan10 (carly) YAY! 1:53 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : Awesome! 1:53 The Villainous Vulture (Maclore) : AHAHAHA! SICK CHRIS! 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : ...what? But...im soaking wet! 1:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay you can all talk"' 1:53 Lettucecow (felix) Well ,that was barbaric 1:53 Glenn31 (Glenn) : That's what she said 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : ..basard, I should kill you and watch you rot in hell for that. 1:53 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Perhaps we should all give Brianna some privacy so she can wash off? 1:53 BoysCanLikeItToo bastard* 1:54 Lettucecow (felix) ......could you be quiet glenn! 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Please? 1:54 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Well, I'm going to vote for Vin anyway *leaves* 1:54 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : *Conf* These peons don't know what will hit em' If I have my way, and I WILL! They'll all beg for mercy! MWHAHAHAHAHA! 1:54 TDfan10 (carly) conf* Ok! So the first day was hard...... Hot guys here! Vin is a crybaby........Bianca is being weird.... 1:54 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Drags Jared and Maclore out so Brianna can wash off* 1:54 Lettucecow (felix) *conf* thats like...the oldest joke since the periodic table! 1:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *starts washing off in shower* 1:54 Amazing Hijotee (corey) : "Hello there" (josh) : "Hello" 1:54 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : Hey Bianca! Wanna make out! 1:54 Amazing Hijotee (corey) : "How ya doing?" 1:55 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Why is Chris watching the Shower Cam? 1:55 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Cool" 1:55 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : *Conf* Well, so far this hasn't even been close to being worse then back home! 1:55 Amazing Hijotee (corey) : "I like you" (josh) : "You do?" 1:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : AAAGHHHHHH! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! 1:55 Amazing Hijotee (corey) : "Yeah, you are cute :3" 1:55 BoysCanLikeItToo brianna* 1:55 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Well..." (corey) : "Wanna hug?" (josh) : "Eh, okay..." 1:55 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *throws towel over Shower Cam* 1:55 Amazing Hijotee (josh) Just so you know guys I'm gay 1:55 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : *to Bianca* Hello! 1:56 Scottney + Fang (henry) *takes his shirt off and turns into Linker* Where is Anne Maria? (or another girl) 1:56 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Just so you know, nobody cares! 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) *wake sup* We noticed..? 1:56 Amazing Hijotee (josh) If you are gay too, then don;t be sacred to let it out :P 1:56 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I have something I want to confess to! 1:56 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : *Conf* Ok, Henry really creeps me out! 1:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : What do you want, faggot? 1:56 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I can't believe I'm saying this, but I.... 1:56 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : Hey Bianca 1:56 TDfan10 (molly) walks in and walks out* That was weird 1:56 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Like My Little Pony! 1:56 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Nothing much, just an alliance! 1:56 Lettucecow (vin) ...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA' (vin) *conf* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 1:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : What do all your want? Quit crowding before I slit your throats. 1:57 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : Was just introducing myself to a teammate 1:57 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *comes out with fresh clothes* Therse nothing wron gwith that, Glenn! 1:57 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *hits Vin with Felix's wrench again* Shut up" 1:57 The Villainous Vulture (Jared) : *Backs away* 1:57 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Cool, Glenn!" . 1:57 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : *Conf* Bianca's insane! I like that! 1:57 Lettucecow (felix) Ouch....I LIKE TRAINS! *Falls over* * (vin) 1:57 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *walks up and comforts glenn* You should be proud to be able to come out and tell us like that. 1:57 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 1:57 BoysCanLikeItToo well damn 1:57 The Villainous Vulture Any more episodes today? 1:57 Glenn31 Vin's dead now!